Hollywood Heights: Best friends forever?
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren and Eddie have been best friends since they were little. What will happen when Eddie starts dating Chloe?
1. Chapter 1 Boy trouble

_**Hey guys, this is another story! Let me know if it should stay a one-shot or not**_

_**My other stories are: **_

_*** Hollywood Heights: A big mistake**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: Meeting a rockstar**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: The big lie**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: Unexpected**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: Stranded**_

_*** Hollywood Heights: Mean girl**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

Eddie: Lo, are you done already?! Geez, you're taking sooooo long!

**I walk into her room and see that she's only wearing her underwear. She's wearing a black bra with a matching string and I secretly check her out like I always do. She doesn't mind changing in front of me because I'm her best friend but if she knew how much it turns me on she wouldn't do it anymore. She turns around giving me a good view on her breasts.**

Loren: I don't know what to wear Eddie. It's the first day of this year and I don't want to look like past year.

Eddie: What was wrong with your look then?

Loren: Nothing, it's just that I'm older now and I want to look like it.

**I walk to her closet and I already see the perfect look. She's gonna look so hot in those clothes. I can't wait to see her in them, man this is gonna be a great year. How did I ever get so lucky to have such a hot best friend?**

Eddie: You should wear this

**She looks at the denim booty shorts and the white sexy top with neck holder and nods. She starts changing and doesn't bother to send me out of the room. I sit down in a chair and she gives me a good view on her ass every time she bends down. I try to look away but sometimes I can see a little bit from the corners of my eye. When she's done she looks incredibly hot. She matched it with black stilettos and I can see part of her breasts. Her make-up is a little bit heavier than normal and she's wearing hoop earrings.**

Loren (turning in circles): So, how do I look?

Eddie: You look great.

Loren: You too! Let's go, we're already late

Eddie: And who's fault is that?

**We get into my black lamborghini, my parents are kinda rich, and I check her out once in a while. She really does look good but I don't feel about her that way. She's my friend and that's the way it's supposed to be. Every boy with eyes can see how hot Loren is though, so do I. I'm wearing black jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket. Underneath it I'm wearing black sneakers.**

Loren: So, what would third year be like?

Eddie: Just like all the other years, I guess.

Loren (mocking): You're totally ruining my dream about third year.

Eddie: I'm sorry girl, it's the truth though.

Loren: I guess... Did you have contact with the boys in the summer?

Eddie: Yeah, we hung out a few times. Why?

Loren: No reason...

**We arrived at school and I place my arms around Loren's shoulders like she's my girlfriend. I don't mind if it looks like we're dating, I just want all the boys to back off so they can't hurt her. We walk to our table and see that Melissa, Ian, Tyler, Adriana, Dylan, Cameron, Adam, Phil and Brooke are already there. Melissa, Adriana and Brooke are all kinda hot but Loren's still the hottest and the other boys agree with me on that. Melissa's wearng neon colours like always and Adriana and Brooke are wearing something a little bit too slutty. All of the boys, including myself are on the basketball team so we're all kinda musculared. We all have a sixpack and we're pretty popular. When Loren and I arrive at our table the boys totally check her out. They all walk over to give her a hug, probably because she's looking so hot.**

Adam: Loren, you look great

Tyler: Yeah, you look hot Lo

Cameron: Really hot

**It's now Dylan's turn to hug her and he places his hands on her ass.**

Loren (laughing): Get your hands off my ass, Dylan.

Dylan: Can't blame a guy for trying.

**Loren and I sit down and we both start our own conversations. She's talking to the girls and I'm talking with the boys. The boys start talking about Loren, suprise, suprise.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren: So, Melissa, how is it going with you and Ian?

Melissa: We broke up this summer.

Adriana: Really? Why?

Melissa: We were both pretty bussy this summer so we didn't really have time for each other.

Brooke: Now that school started again, you'll see him every day. Maybe you guys should pick up where you left off.

Melissa: I'm planning on it because where we left off was pretty amazing.

Loren: Did you guys do it yet?

Melissa: We almost did before we broke up.

Adriana: Hey girls, listen to the conversation of the boys.

Cameron: So, you get to see her in her underwear all the time?

Eddie: Yeah, can we please change the subject?

Dylan: No can do man, this is way too interesting.

Melissa: What are they talking about?

Loren: I don't know but I don't think I want to know.

**The bell rang and I waited for Eddie. He places his arm around my waist and we walk to class together. **

Loren: So, what were you guys talking about?

Eddie: Ehm...nothing.

Loren: Come on, tell me

Eddie: It was just boystuff.

**Suddenly Eddie pins me against the lockers. His hands are against the lockers on both sides of my head and our faces are just inches away from each other.**

Loren: Eddie, what are you doing?

Eddie (whispering): Loren, would you please help me with something?

Loren (confused): Sure but why do you have to ask me that after pinning me to the lockers?

Eddie: Chloe and I kinda went on a date toghether but we haven't spoken since. Would you please help me get her jealous?

**I look over Eddie's shoulders and see Chloe staring at us.**

Loren: Sure, how?

Eddie: Just follow my lead

**What he did than wasn't what I expected at all. He starts kissing me passionately and I start kissing him back. I don't know what he expects me to do but it feels so good that I push my tongue through his lips. He moves one of his hands to my waist and starts rubbing his hand up and down. He starts kissing my neck and I move my hands underneath his shirt and start rubbing his bare chest. His shirt crawls up a little bit and a part of his skin is now visible. He pulls back for a little while before kissing my neck again.**

Eddie (panting): Nice improvisation, Mrs. Tate

**He starts kissing my neck again until he pulls back because Chloe taps his shoulder. I decide that I should just walk away because I really don't want to be part of that conversation. I really enjoyed making out with Eddie, he's a really great kisser. It was kinda weird though because we didn't mean it and he's my best friend. I walk into class, after a while Eddie walks in and sits down next to me.**

Loren: So, what happened?

Eddie (smiling): Chloe Carter is my girlfriend.

Loren: Really, how?

Eddie: At first she asked me why I was kissing another girl.

Loren: What did you say?

Eddie: I told her I thought she wasn't interested anymore because she never called. She told me she was still interested and I said that you and I were not serious. After that Chloe and I started making out.

Loren: That's great!

Eddie: So, is it okay if I cancel my plans with you for this afternoon ? I'm gonna hang out with Chloe.

Loren: Ehm...yeah sure.

Eddie: Thanks, you're great.

**Okay, that stings a little bit. I was really looking forward hanging out with my best friend after the first day of school. The hours flew by and it's now lunch. We walk to our usual table but it's already taken by freshman. We all look sassy at them while Dylan tells them to go away. I think they're intimidated by us because they listen. **

Dylan: Move, little kids!

Melissa: So, Loren, I heard about you and Eddie making out

Loren: It was nothing, he just wanted to make Chloe jealous.

Adriana: Why would he want to do that?

Loren: Because he thinks she's hot and he hasn't get any for a while so now she's his girlfriend.

Brooke: As if you're speaking about the devil

**We all turn our heads and see how Chloe climbs on Eddie's lap. I really hope that she's not going to sit with us every time because I don't like her. **

Chloe (slutty): Hi, everybodyyyy... and Loren

Loren (with a fake sweet tone): Hi, Chloe

**Chloe starts making out with Eddie and it looks really gross. Does it really look like that when I make out with somebody?**

Adriana: Uch, I'm gonna be sick. They kiss so gross

Melissa: I hear you

Loren: Oh, I forgot to get something out of my locker. I'll be right back.

**It feels weird, walking through the halls without Eddie. We always walk together. I didn't forget to get something out of my locker but I didn't feel like watching my best friend kissing someone I hate. I lean against my locker and see that Tyler followed me inside. He stands next to me and leans against the locker next to mine. **

Tyler: Hi, you couldn't stand it either?

Loren: No**p**e, not really. It's just that I don't like Chloe...at all.

Tyler: Are you coming to my party tonight?

Loren: You're giving a party?

Tyler: Yeah, it's a pool party.

**Tyler's parents are rich. All our parents are rich actually. Only Melissa and Phil's, Adam's and Brooke's parents aren't rich.**

Loren: I'll be there. I'll come early so I can help you set things up.

Tyler: Everything's already set up but it's okay if you want to come early.

Loren: Who else is coming?

Tyler: Most of the third years. Melissa, Phil, Cameron, Adam, Dylan, Tyler, Ian, Eddie, Brooke and Adriana are coming too. Eddie probably brings Chloe.

Loren: Can you do me a favour?

Tyler: Sure, what is it?

Loren: Every time you see Chloe talk to me, come save me please.

Tyler: It's a deal, I want something in return though

Loren (laughing): Really, what is it?

Tyler: I want a kiss from you

Loren (leaning in): All right

Tyler: Not here, I want you to kiss me at the party

Loren (laughing): Why?

Tyler: Because you'll be wearing a bikini, duuh

Loren (laughing): You're such a perv!

Tyler: Hey, you want me to save you from the monster. A kiss is a small thing to return.

**The bell rings and Eddie walks up to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk to class.**

Loren: Where's Chloe?

Eddie: She doesn't have the same class.

**Great, so I'm just the stand in now. I hoped he would have said something like I wanted to spend time with my best friend.**

Eddie: Where were you during lunch? You just disappeared.

Loren: I forgot to get something out of my locker.

**School ended pretty soon and I'm getting ready with Melissa, Adriana and Brooke. They wanted to come sooner too. I'm wearing the same clothes as this morning with a red sexy crochet two piece bikini underneath it. Melissa's wearing a neon yellow bikini, Adriana a neon pink bikini and Brooke's wearing a neon purple bikini.**

Melissa: Wow Lo, that bikini is hot. Who are you trying to hook tonight?

Loren: I don't know but it has been a long time since I made out with somebody and I'm planning on changing that tonight.

Adriana: Go Loren!

**We drove to Tyler's house and got out of the car. We walked to the pool and saw Tyler sitting there in his swim trunks. I immediately check out his sixpack and it's looking good. Adriana, Melissa and Brooke get out of their clothes and jump into the pool. I start taking off my clothes as well and I see that Tyler's looking so I take my time and bend a little bit deeper. I'm now fully undressed and I can see a little bump in Tyler's trunks. **

Loren: Hi sexy

Tyler: Hey

**The other boys arrive and they all jump into the water. Chloe's here too but she doesn't get in the water yet. **

Tyler: Chloe's really ugly in bikini, she's way too skinny.

Loren: Yeah

**Suddenly Eddie throws me over his shoulder and into the pool.**

Loren (screaming): Eddieeeee!

**That's the last thing I said before going under water. When I come back up again I see Eddie smirking at me.**

Loren: You're sooooo gonna get it

**We fool around for a little longer and after a while I get out of the pool. A lot of people has arrived and in the house it's really crowded now. Around the pool it's not so crowded. Only my friends are here, except for Tyler and I can't really call Chloe a friend. My hair's dry again and Chloe walks up to me. The rest is in the water. **

Loren (fake smiling): Hi Chloe

Chloe: Stay away from my boyfriend

Loren: What do you mean?

Chloe: Eddie's **my **boyfriend.

**I was about to respond when Tyler puts his arm around my waist and guides me away from Chloe.**

Tyler: Sorry Chloe, I have to talk for Loren for a minute.

**I can feel Tyler's hand going from my waist to my ass and I try to grab it and put it around my waist again.**

Tyler: Don't move the hand Tate, I just saved you from the devil.

**I move my hand away from his and he guides me into the pool and his hand's still on my ass. He puts his other hand on my ass too.**

Tyler: So, how about that kiss?

Loren: Sounds great, why now?

Tyler: Because I want to see the look on Dylan's face.

Loren: That's the only reason you want to kiss me?

Tyler: Neh, I also think that you're looking really sexy.

**I put my hands on his chest and start moving my lips against his. Instead of pulling back I push my tongue through his lips. I can hear a groan escape and he starts squeezing my ass. We keep making out and moans keep coming out of both our mounths.**

* * *

_**So, should this stay a one shot?**_


	2. Chapter 2 After party

**So,**_** you guys didn't want this to stay a one-shot so here's the next chapter. The reason that I don't update so often lately is that my laptop is broken so now I have to use another computer and I can't get on that computer so often. I'm sorry, I'll try to update as often as possible.**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I was just fooling around in the pool with the boys when I saw Loren and Tyler making out. It makes me a little bit angry. Okay, that's not true. It makes me really angry and I don't know why****. Probably because Loren didn't tell me she was interested in Tyler. I walk over to where they're standing and place my arms around their shoulders. They pull back like I expected them to and Tyler's giving me an angry glare. Loren just looks confused.**

Eddie: Hey guys, what's up?

Tyler: Loren, can I talk to Eddie alone please?

Loren (walking away): Yeah sure, I'm just gonna get something to drink.

Tyler: What the hell man!

Eddie: What's wrong?

Tyler: You just interrupted my total hot make out session with Loren!

Eddie: So, are you guys serious?

Tyler: No, I guess not. I don't care, every guy in school's practically drooling all over her and I finally got to make out with her until **you** interrupted. I'm so gonna brag about this to the other boys.

**Suddenly I punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards a little. His nose is bleeding and he looks kinda angry.**

Tyler (angry): Why would you do that man?!

Eddie (walking closer): If you're not serious about Loren, don't lead her on.

**I walk out of the pool and into the house. I haven't seen Chloe for a little while. I walk further into the house and see Loren stumbling to a few older guys. She looks like she's drunk and she starts kissing one of the guys. He gladly accepts and she starts moving her hands over his bare chest. I decide it's time for me to step in. I walk over to her and grab her around her waist. I pull her away from the guys but they both protest.**

Loren (whining): Eddieeeeee, let me go! I-I want to staaaaaaaay!

Guy: You heard her, let her stay

Eddie: Just shut the hell up man! Come on Loren, it's time to go

**I try to take Loren away but the guy tries to punch me. I dodge it and punch him in the face, making him fall to the ground.**

Other guys: Man, that dude is stronger than you are.

**I scoop Loren up and carry her to my car. I place her in the passenger seat and I get in on the other side. She's still in her bikini and I have to admit that her bare skin to my body feels nice.**

Loren (with a dubble tongue): B-but E-edieeeeeee, m-my clothes are s-s-still there.

Eddie: We'll pick them up another time.

Loren: ...

Eddie: Why did you have to get drunk?

Loren (drunk): B-because I-I was lost (sobbing) I-I-I didn't know what t-to do anymore.

Eddie (concerned): What do you mean?

**She doesn't answer because she fell asleep. After a little while we arrive at her villa and I park my car. I carry her into the house and lay her down on her bed. Her mom follows me into her room and looks confused.**

Nora: What happened? Is she drunk?

Eddie: Yeah

Nora: But why? She never gets drunk.

Eddie: I know, I asked her but the only thing she said was because she was lost.

Nora: What does she mean by that?

Eddie: I don't know, is it okay if I stay with here?

Nora (walking away): Yeah, that's fine.

**Loren's asleep but still in here bikini. Should I let her sleep in it or should I put on her clothes? I decide to let her sleep in them because she would kill me if she found out I saw her naked. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her waist.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I wake up and feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I look next to me and see Eddie sleeping. I move a little and he wakes up. I try to sit up but I immediately fall down again because my head hurts. What did I do last night?**

Loren (whining): Eddieeeeee, my head hurts.

Eddie (smirking): That's your own fault, girl

Loren: What happened last night?

Eddie: You got drunk... Why did you?

**Suddenly I remember everything again. At least the part until I got drunk. I also remember why I got drunk but I'm not going to tell Eddie that.**

Loren (lying): I don't know. What did I do?

Eddie: You started making out with some older guy

Loren (putting her head in her hands): I did?! Please tell me I don't know him.

Eddie: You don't know him but you **did **make out with Tyler.

Loren: I remember that part.

Eddie: So, why did you make out with Tyler? Out of all people, why Tyler?

Loren: I owed him

Eddie: Because of what?

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, I can't tell you.

Eddie (angry): Why not! We always tell each other everything!

Loren: I can't tell you, Eddie.

Eddie (angry): I'm going home, I'll see you at school.

Loren (soft): Eddie?

Eddie (angry): What?!

Loren: Can you please pick me up, I don't want to drive with this headache.

Eddie (walking away): Sure

**About half an hour after that Eddie was back to pick me up. I get into his car and I hope he's not still mad at me. I can't tell him that I owed Tyler because Tyler saved me from Chloe. Eddie likes Chloe so he can't know that I hate Chloe. I think Chloe hates me too, no, I know Chloe hates me too. What was that "Eddie is my boyfriend" thing all about?**

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo but why can't you just tell me?

Loren: Just trust me Eddie, it's nothing bad.

Eddie (sighs): Okay Lo, I trust you.

**We arrive at school and an angry Chloe walks up to us. I take that as my cue to go.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**When we arrived at school my apparently very angry girlfriend walks up to us. I wonder what it's about. I didn't do anything, did I? Loren walks away and I wish she didn't. Every time Chloe walks up to us, Loren walks away. I guess she just wants to give us privacy but I have nothing to hide from her. **

Chloe (angry): Eddie, where were you last night?! You just disappeared!

Eddie: I'm sorry babe but Loren got drunk, I had to bring her home before she did something stupid.

Chloe (angry): What do you mean you **had** to?! You are **not **here boyfriend, you did **not** have to bring her home.

**When she says that I'm not Loren's boyfriend the image of Tyler and Loren making out pops back into my head. I really hate that image, although I can't figure out why.**

Eddie: I know that I'm not her boyfriend but she **is** my best friend. We take care of each other.

Chloe (pronouncing Loren like it's the most disgusting thing in the world): Why of all people did you choose LOREN to be your best friend?

Eddie: Because she's really nice, Chloe. I've got an idea, why don't we all hang out together this afternoon?

Chloe (sassy): Why?

Eddie: If you like it or not, Loren's a big part of my life. You're becoming a big part of my life too so I want you guys to like each other.

Chloe (sassy): Well, I don't want to.

Eddie: Come on, do this for me baby

Chloe (sassy): Only if you'll buy me a new outift.

Eddie (sighs): If I have to

**We walk back to the table and sit down next to my friends. Everyone's their except for Melissa. Loren's sitting next to Tyler and they're laughing. I don't know why but it makes me a little bit angry. Dylan's sitting next to them too and he looks like he just lost the lottery. **

Tyler: It's true man, you saw it with your own eyes.

Dylan (looking ego): But why would you make out with Tyler when you could have me?

Loren (wrapping her arm around Tyler's shoulder): Maybe I just think Tyler's sexy.

**Why does that makes me so angry? Maybe because I always wrap my arm around Loren's shoulders? I decide to stop their conversation because I can't listen to them any longer.**

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: Wanna hang out this afternoon?

Loren (smiling): Yeah, sure

**Chloe starts making out with me and Melissa walks to our table.**

Melissa: Loren, can I talk to you?

Loren: Sure

Melissa: In **private**?

Loren (confused): Okaaaaay?

**They walk inside and I wonder what they're going to talk about. There's not much time to wonder though because Chloe starts making out with me again.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren: So, what's up?

Melissa: What's going on with you?

Loren (confused): What do you mean?

Melissa: I mean you making out with three different boys **and** getting drunk in only one day.

Loren: Well, I already explained making out Eddie.

Melissa: You did but you didn't tell me how you felt about it.

Loren: It felt great actually. Every place he touched me tingled and I felt energy flowing through my whole body. It didn't feel the same as kissing Tyler at all and I was kinda disappointed when he pulled back.

Melissa: Because you like him.

Loren: No, because he's just a very good kisser.

Melissa: Yeah, right. So, why did you kiss Tyler?

Loren: Because I owed him.

Melissa (confused): Why?

Loren: I asked him if he could interrupt every time Chloe started talking to me at the pool party. He agreed but he wanted a kiss in return.

Melissa: So? A kiss is **not** a make out session.

Loren (changing the subject): My conversation with Chloe was really weird.

Melissa: I know that you're trying to change the subject but I'm curious about Chloe so I'll come back to the other subject later. What was your conversation with Chloe about?

Loren: She told me to stay away from Eddie because he's **her** boyfriend.

Melissa: That's not weird.

Loren: Why not?

Melissa: She's using Eddie for his money and popularity. You are his best friend and you and Eddie obviously have feelings for each other so she doesn't want you to take her money and popularity away.

Loren (looking down): Eddie doesn't have feelings for me...and I don't have feelings for him either.

Melissa: Sure, you don't. Why did you make out with Tyler?

Loren: Well, Eddie ditched me yesterday to hang out with Chloe and I wanted to have a little fun too. I was hurt that he would just ditch me like that.

Melissa: Because you have feelings for him.

Loren: No, I don't.

Melissa: Why did you make out with the third boy?

Loren (ashamed): I was drunk...

Melissa (confused): Why were you drunk, you never get drunk?

Loren (whining): I don't want to tell you Mel

Melissa (intimidating): LO!

Loren (sighs): Okay, when I was making out with Tyler Eddie interrupted.

Melissa: Because he has feelings for you.

Loren: No, he doesn't. I got drunk because I was confused why Eddie would interrupt us like that and I was still hurt that he ditched me. AndIamkindahurttoothatheisdatingChloe

Melissa: You are?

Loren (looking down): Yes, I am.

Melissa: You sooooooo have feelings for him.

Loren: No, I don't.

Melissa: You totally do!

Loren (yelling): SO, WHAT IF I DO?!

**Everyone looked at us for a second before going on with what they were doing. Melissa looks at me like I'm crazy.**

Melissa: Did you just admit it?

Loren: Yes but Mel, (shaky) he...he's dating Chloe...

Melissa (pulling her into a hug): I know, just tell him how you feel.

Loren (sobbing): But than I'll loose him, he doesn't like me, he likes Chloe

Melissa: I'm not trying to change the subject, okay maybe I am because it makes you sad but did you hear about Eddie punching Tyler?

Loren (pulling back): What? When?

Melissa: A little bit after you and Tyler stopped making out.

Loren (confused): Why?

Melissa: Probably because he likes you and he didn't like it that you made out with Tyler.

Loren: No, he doesn't Mel

Melissa: Why don't you just tell him how you feel Lo?

Loren (wiping away her tears): I'm not going to tell him, please don't tell him either Mel. I don't want to loose him as a friend too.

Melissa: I won't... What are you going to do?

Loren: It are just feelings, they will go away.

Melissa (concerned): And what if they won't?

Loren: They will...and if they won't I'll start dating someone else.

Melissa (concerned): You can't do that, it will break you.

_~~~ringing of the bell~~~_

Loren: I'll be okay Mel, let's just go to class.

* * *

_**That was chapter 2, do you guys still want this to be a story?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Drifting apart

_**Here's chapter two!**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm leaning against my locker waiting for Loren and Chloe. I'm really excited to hang out with them. It feels like Loren and I haven't hung out in ages and I want Loren and Chloe to like each other. I'm sure they will, they're both amazing. Chloe walks out of the school and into my direction. She starts making out with me and after a while Loren interrupts us.**

Loren: Uchum

Eddie (pulling back): Hey Lo, are you ready?

Loren: Yeah, where are we going?

Eddie: We're just going to hang out at my place if it's all right.

Loren (smiling): Sounds great

Chloe: I'd rather go shopping, you still owe me an outfit.

Eddie: We'll do that later babe.

**We get into my car, Chloe sits in the passenger seat and Loren places herself after me. We arrive at my penthouse and walk in. My mom walks out of the kitchen and she smiles when she sees Loren. My mom really likes Loren, it's hard not to like Loren, she's amazing.**

Katy (hugging Loren): Loren, it's great to see you again! (pulling back) It has been a little while, you should come more often.

Loren (smiling): I'll try, Katy.

Katy: Hi Chloe

Chloe (giving her a nod): Katy

Eddie: Okay, Loren, I'll pick a movie if you get the ice cream.

Loren (smiling): I'm already on my way.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I walked into the kitchen to get the ice cream. I grabbed the flavours chocolate and strawberry. I also grabbed one spoon. Eddie and I always share our spoon and I don't think Chloe wants ice cream.**

Katy: So, Loren, how are things going between you and Eddie?

Loren: Okay, I guess.

Katy: Is Chloe one of your friends?

Loren: No, not really but (lying) I guess we'll become friends if she keeps dating Eddie.

**I'll never become friends with Chloe. Chloe hates me so much and I think she's trying to keep Eddie away from me.**

Katy: That's great sweetie.

Loren: I guess I'll head back or I'll miss the beginning of the movie.

**I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Eddie. Chloe's sitting on his lap and they're making out…again. Seeing them doing that really hurts. I wish I was Eddie's girlfriend but that will never happen because he has Chloe. After a while Eddie pulls back and I hand him the spoon. **

Eddie: You forgot to bring spoons for you and Chloe.

Chloe: I don't want ice cream, it makes me fat.

**So now Eddie doesn't even want to share a spoon anymore? Everything is changing between us and it's all because of Chloe. **

Loren (putting on a fake smile): Yeah, you're right. I'll get one and I have to go to the bathroom too.

Eddie: Do you want me to put the movie on hold?

Loren: No, you don't have to.

**I grabbed my bag and walked into the hallway. The last thing I see is Eddie and Chloe beginning to make out again. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and slipped down to the wall. I managed to hold back my tears when I was in the living room but I let them out now. Why does life have to be so unfair? I've known Eddie all my life and now Chloe came into his life and I'm going to lose him. The tears are streaming down my face right now and I force myself to stop crying. I stand up and look into the mirror. I wipe away my tears and try to fix my make up a little bit. I grab my bag and apply some new make-up. When it doesn't look like I cried anymore I walk into the kitchen and grab a spoon. I walk back into the living room and sit down in the chair next to the couch. Chloe and Eddie are still kissing so I grab the strawberry ice cream and start eating. Ice cream, that's what I need right now. I try to distract myself by watching the movie but it isn't working. After I ate half of the ice cream Eddie and Chloe are still making out and I walk into the kitchen. Katy is sitting at the table and I sit down on the counter.**

Katy: Hey sweetie, why aren't you watching the movie?

Loren (lying): It's not very interesting.

* * *

**KATY'S POV**

**I was just texting Max when Loren walked into the kitchen. She doesn't look like she's having fun. She always has fun when Eddie's around so what's changed? They always fool around or they just lay on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. **

Katy: Hey sweetie, why aren't you watching the movie?

Loren (lying): It's not very interesting.

**She tries to sound convincing but it feels like that's not the reason she's here. **

Katy: How's your mom doing?

Loren: Great, she wants to have a girls night out again.

Katy: I'd love to, when?

Loren: Tomorrow

Katy: You're coming too right?

Loren: Yeah, that would be fun. I think Melissa, Adriana and Brooke are coming too, I haven't asked them yet.

Katy: Should we invite Chloe too?

**Loren looks like she really doesn't want Chloe to come. To be honest, I don't want Chloe to come either, I just felt like I had to ask her because she's dating my son. I've only met her twice and I already don't like her. I told Loren once to call me Katy but Chloe has called me Katy from the beginning. It's like she has no respect for me.**

Loren: Well, my mom doesn't really know her and it's not like she's a good friend of ours so I guess not. Maybe another time when we know her better?

Katy: Yeah, I think you're right.

**Eddie walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter. His lips are swollen, probably from making out with Chloe all the time. **

Eddie: Hey girl, where did you go? You're missing a big part of the movie.

Loren: Yeah, I know, I just wanted to ask your mom for girls night out.

Chloe (whining): Eddieeeee, why are you taking so long?!

Eddie: I'm coming! Lo, are you coming too?

Loren: Yeah, just a sec

**Eddie walks back into the living room and Loren sighs. She quickly covers it with a smile though.**

Katy: Loren, is something wrong?

Loren (fake smiling): No, of course not.

**I look at her and I notice that she looks like she cried.**

Katy (concerned): Did you cry?

Loren (jumping off the counter): What, me? No, of course not.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Katy asked if I cried. She can't know that I did because she'll ask questions and I can't tell her that the reason I was crying is that I like Eddie. I walked out of the kitchen and when I walked into the living room, suprise, suprise, Chloe and Eddie were exchanging spit again. I sit down and the rest of the movie is pure torture. They were so bussy that they didn't even notice the movie ended. After a little while they finally pull back. **

Chloe (sassy): Eddie, can we finally go shopping now.

Eddie: Sure, Loren, you're coming too right? I'll buy you a new outfit too?

**I really don't want to go shopping with them. I guess I'll have to make up an excuse.**

Loren (smiling): You don't have to do that Eddie, you don't owe me anything. (lying) And I'm sorry but I can't come, I have a lot of homework to do.

Eddie: All right then, I'll see you at school tomorrow.

**They walk out and I keep sitting there in shock. He used to beg and beg until I did what he wanted and now he doesn't even care. I slowly stand up and walk out of the appartment. That's when I realised I don't have a car, Eddie drove me here. Before Chloe became his girlfriend he would have thought about things like this. I would forget it but he wouldn't. It's official, I'm replaced. I start walking home, it's not too far, about half an hour. When I finally got home I called Melissa.**

_Loren: Hi Mel_

_Melissa: Hey Lo, what's up?_

_Loren: Are you coming to girls night out tomorrow?_

_Melissa: Of course I am, how was hanging out with Eddie and the she devil?_

_Loren: It was very…intimate. Well, not for me, for them._

_Melissa: I'm sorry Lo, I'm coming over._

_Loren: No, Mel, you don't have to._

_Melissa: beep-beep-beep_

**Okay, so she hung up. **

**I drove myself to school because Eddie didn't pick me up this morning. I'm wearing tight black jeans with a exposing red top above it. My red high tops match the top. I park my white lamborghini next to Eddie's black lamborghini and get out. I walk past our table and see my friends sitting there. Guess what Chloe and Eddie are doing? Yeah, I don't want to sit next to them so I walk to my locker. After a little while a guy walks up to me, I think it's the guy I kissed at the party. He's a year older than I am and he looks kinda hot. **

Guy: Hi, I'm Austin. You know, from the party?

Loren: Hey, I'm Loren. I'm sorry I kissed you at the party. I was really really drunk.

Austin (coming closer): It's okay, I didn't mind. (pressing his body against hers) Actually, I would love to continue it.

Loren: Well, I really don't feel like that. I'm not that kinda girl you know?

Austin (moving his face closer): Really? If you're not that type of girl, why did you kiss three boys in one day.

**He starts kissing me and I try to push him away but he's too strong. Why did I have to get drunk? Why did I have to kiss this guy and why did I have to get in this trouble? He pushes his tongue into my mounth and I bite on it really hard. He pulls back and raises his hand to slap me but a strong arm grabs it. I look at my right and see Eddie standing there. I'm so happy to see him right now. He punches Austin in the face and he stumbles backwards. Before Austin can recover Eddie punches him again and he falls on the ground. His nose is bleeding and a few students are watching. Chloe too but she's grinning from ear to ear.**

Eddie (angry): Stay away from her!

**Eddie turns around and cups my face.**

Eddie (concerned): Are you okay?

Loren (smiling): Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Eddie

**Chloe interrupted us by pulling Eddie away from me. They started kissing each other and I walked to class. The spot where Eddie placed his hand is tingling. Suddenly something yellow runs up to me and grabs my arm.**

Melissa: Lo, what happened?!

Loren: That guys I kissed at the party wanted more and I didn't so he kinda started kissing me and I bit his tongue so he wanted to slap me.

Melissa: But?

Loren (smiling): But Eddie saved me

Melissa (smirking): You like that didn't you?

Loren (looking down): Of course I did, not that it matters.

Melissa: So, how's it going between you and Eddie?

Loren: He likes Chloe, I like him and he cares less and less about me.

Melissa: I'm sure that's not true.

Loren: It is, he's spending all of his time with Chloe and he forgets me.

Melissa: It will get better, he'll realise Chloe's a bich.

Loren: I don't think so

Melissa: Stay positive Lo

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I feel like Loren and I are drifting apart. We barely see each other anymore and when we do we don't hang out like we used to. I miss her but I don't know how to fix this. When Loren arrived at school she didn't sit at our table but she went into the school instead. When she didn't come back after a while I wondered what she was doing so I pulled back from Chloe's kiss and walked into the school. I didn't like what I saw at all. Loren's making out with that guy from the party. I was about to turn around when I saw him raise his hand. He's forcing hisself on her, that bastard! Nobody touches Loren without taking the consequences from me. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. After that I punched him a few times. He's laying on the ground and I turn to Loren.**

Eddie (concerned): Are you okay?

Loren (smiling): Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Eddie

**I felt my hand tingling when I cupped her head. I feel that every time I touch her but I don't know why, it's probably nothing. Chloe interrupted by kissing me and Loren walked away. I wish she wouldn't do that all the time, lately she walks away all the time. What's wrong with her?**

* * *

_**That's it, what did you guys think? What's going to happen?**_


End file.
